Waves
by Ravenclaw blue
Summary: Sex, drugs and supernatural powers. Mandie a girl with aditude and a special tallent that nobody thought possible, until...


Member Mandie Horamia  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mandie sat there, tired and angry. What was happening? Why the hell did she feel this way? Everything was so messed up with her life, she was so.different. It was a dark and beautiful night, the moon was high and full and the trees were quitly russeling to the breeze. All of a sudden everything stopped. Nothing moved as if time had stopped, all Mandie could hear was the waves, tumbling and crashing, gaining speed. She spun around frantically looking for them, but it was to late to run. The water felt like it was all around her and that she was floating amongst it's awsome power. It was climbing higher and higher, almost reaching her nose and mouth. The cold heavy water caved in and pushed inside her mouth, pulling her down into an endless nothingness. Mandie grabbed and kicked at the water, but her breath was nearing it's end. Suddenly Mandie fell and landed hard on the floor, her vision went fuzzy and the world went black. The waves came back, they came back.  
  
The morning was dull and grey. Fat grey catterpillas crawled across the lost blue sky. The rain was beating down hard at the windows, as if they wished to join Mandie in the barron white room. Slowly Mandie opened her eyes, then quickly she shut them again.  
  
"It was a dream, It was a dream," She whispered desperately to herself, "Just a dream"  
  
"Stop fucking muttering to yourself!" Mandie causishly peeked over her bright white blanket, "It's giving me heebie-jeebies!" Ryan Milan was sitting in a stiff wooden chair and he was staring at her.  
  
"Fuck off" Mandie moaned as she slid back into her bed, nervously clutching her pillow. Ryan was a normal guy, wasn't popular, wasn't a freak either, just a plain ordinary freashman. She hated normality, it wasn't right to be like everybody else, or was it the fact that she never fitted in? Shaking the cold feeling off she sat up and looked strait back at Ryan. "What do you want asshole?"  
  
"Mean temper!" He laughed and lent back into his chair, "I'm here to find out if your." Ryan paused and smiled awkwardly.  
  
Mandie frowned, "If I'm what?" He looked at her uneasily, then stared at the ground. A block of ice slipped down into her stomach, last night, oh god!  
  
Ryan breathed in and slowly answered, "If your alright, after the whole.the whole swimming thing." He shot another glance at her the return back to the dusty old floor. If I'm alright? If I'm fucking alright! Mandie swallowed her anger. The whole swimming thing! My mother and me went swimming in fucking toxic waste and she died! The waves took her! The whole swimming thing was a fucking death trap. The best thing that happened that day was getting to hold her hand and then the worst thing was having to let it go! I let my mothers hand go and she died! The doctors said I didn't swallow enough to die, but I wish I did.  
  
"Yeah," The words were hoarse, "I'm.fine, I guess" She slid back down under the sheets. Ryan cleared his throat,  
  
"It's just...er...when I found you," Damn it! He was the one who found her this time. Each time the waves came she was knocked out and somebody usually found her. They just thought she was this complete freak, who had crazy fits now and then. What usually happened was that the person who found her tells a teacher who rings the doctors who pump her with drugs and then all is forgotten, not. The whole school treats her like a reject, a fool, a lunatic and most of all a freak. "When I found you...er..."  
  
"For fucks sake Ryan, if you have something to say, say it!" Mandie was almost in tears, why did people treat her like she was so stupid? Ryan looked desperate and hurt, he was trying to explain, but Mandie was blocking him.  
  
"Settle! I was just walking past and you were lying on the ground and you were all wet and cold, I thought you had gone swimming and slipped or something!" Mandie sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Stop lying to me!" Mandie was in tears now, big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, "You thought I had a crazy fit didn't you! I bet you tolled the whole school and the teachers will get the fucked up doctors who will lock me up and you'll all laugh and be happy while I rot-"  
  
"Hold up, hold up!" Ryan grabbed Mandie's weak sobbing shoulders, "I'm not lying, and whats all this about doctors and me being a evil tell tale?" Mandie couldn't talk all she could do was cry and mouth invisable words. Ryan lifted her tear streaked face and looked in her eyes, "Mandie I didn't tell nobody jack shit." Mandie dropped her head and whispered,  
  
"Nobody?" Ryan let go of her shoulders and moaned, "Because if some fucking doctor comes in that door with a needle, I will kill you!"  
  
"Mandie, please I'm begging you to believe me!" He sat back into the old chair and grabbed his hair, "I was just out walking, I didn't ask to find a girl who believes that I'm a liar and an asshole!" Mandie looked up at him, he was being so nice to her, why? "Mandie," Ryan sounded sympathetic, "Whatever happened out there. the school.just don't listen to what everybody's saying, alright?" Mandie rolled over and dug down into her bed, "I don't, I only listen to the person they talk about, not them!"  
  
"Can you just fucking leave?" Mandie hated him, why can't he be an asshole? He can't understand her, why is he even trying?  
  
"Okay, but I'm going to come back" 


End file.
